


Tequila Dreams I

by normaljean



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normaljean/pseuds/normaljean
Summary: Fluff I tell ya, pure fluff,  PWP, Reyes Aghast Reyes point of view.  What if Scully found out the hard way that Reyes has a thing for her.  Well at least I think it would be a pretty fucked up way to find out.  Anywho. Maybe It doesn't freak Scully out as bad as she thinks.





	Tequila Dreams I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Tequila Dreams I

### Tequila Dreams I

#### by normaljean

Subject: [Scully_Reyes] Tequila Dreams (Scully/Reyes Slash NC17) Run away young one s run away Date: Sunday, December 16, 2001 2:02 AM 

Author:  
Rating: NC17 (for sexy girl/girl shit ;P) Summary: Fluff I tell ya, pure fluff, PWP, Reyes Aghast Reyes point of view. What if Scully found out the hard way that Reyes has a thing for her. Well at least I think it would be a pretty fucked up way to find out. Anywho... Maybe It doesn't freak Scully out as bad as she thinks.  
I may rewrite this from a Scully POV if there is any interest. Feedback: Be gentle, I am experimenting here, this is my first slash thingy I have posted so... be nice if you want more. Archive: Whatever, just drop me a line so I can come visit on those dark and lonely nights.  
  


* * *

She reaches out and places her fingers lightly on my cheek. Her touch burns my flesh, and a wave of passion rolls through my body. She cannot meet my eyes, her gaze transfixed on my mouth. 

"Dana". Her name falls from my lips like a litany. I can't help but wonder what she is thinking at this moment, or what her intentions are. 

She closes the distance between us, and things start to become clearer. Her hand on my cheek becomes firmer as she strokes my face, then tangles her fingers into the length of my hair. She pulls my head down, decreasing my slight height advantage, and captures my lips with her own. She holds me in that position, as if testing the feel of my lips against hers, testing the feel of another woman's lips. She opens her mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to drift out and lazily taste me, before parting my lips for deeper inspection. I allow her entry, letting her set the pace for what is happening. I don't want to spook her, but not touching her back is becoming a real effort. She slips her other arm around my waist, and pulls me closer to her so that our bodies are touching. Now I have to touch her. I throw caution to the wind, and take her fully into my arms, deepening the kiss she started. 

I dual with her tongue for position, winning out in the end. I explore her mouth fully, tasting the hint of tequila and lime that lingers on her heaving breath. She moans softly into my mouth as I stroke her neck gently with my forefinger. I have to hear that sound again, so I repeat the action, lightening my touch even more. I am rewarded with the moan, and a bonus shudder, and she pulls me impossibly closer. I can feel her erect nipples pressed against my own, and the sensation is delicious, and quite forbidden. The recognition that this is wrong smacks me hard, and I find myself pushing her away... 

"Agent Reyes"? Her questioning tone pierces the fog of sleep that has clouded my mind, like a lighthouse beacon. I stretch without opening my eyes, attempting to get my barrens on my location, and why I have been sleeping sitting up. There is motion not created by my movements, and I realize I am in a car. A brief panic strikes me as I wonder if I was driving. I open my eyes to find myself sitting in the right seat for sleeping. I glance over at her. She smiles ruefully at me. "Nice nap"? A brief panic flashes through me as I wonder what that smile is about. My head pounds lightly, and I realize that it is me that taste of tequila and lime. I try to recall the events of the last hour or so. 

"I guess, I think I have sobered up a bit". I reply, the vague memory of her dragging me out of that lesbian redneck bar hitting me full force. I touch the rapidly swelling spot on my cheek, and wince a bit as pain shoots up my face. 

"Well... that's a good thing. Do you remember me picking you up at the bar"? She hands me one of those instant ice packs that come with a first aid kits. An item she, no doubt, keeps in the car. I place it over the contusion. 

"To be honest... not really. How did you find me"? That was the real question. I was a good forty miles out of town, the bar a strange little haunt that I frequented when one of my dirty little needs would arise. 

"The bartender called me, apparently you dropped your cell phone during a scuffle, and she grabbed it, pulled my number up, called, and asked me to come get you. So I did". I notice she does not mention the nature of the bar. 

"I am sorry, they shouldn't have called you". I reply, not realizing the can of worms I was opening. 

"And who should they have called"? She asks, her tone slightly annoyed. 

"Sheri knows to call John if I can't make it home" I say, holding the top of my head to lessen the effects of a tequila headache. 

"Hmmm... the woman who called me said her name was Jenny. Maybe she is new". She says thoughtfully. Jenny is new, I go there enough to know that much. Sheri must have left before I got too out of hand, though I don't remember it. 

"Yeah she is". It occurs to me that maybe that was too much information. 

"So... you go out there a lot"? Jeezus... I don't want to be having this conversation right now. I don't dare look at her. 

"Just enough actually". I can tell by the sigh that escapes her, that the answer does not please her. She seems willing to let it go though, as my street gets closer. We ride the last five minutes in an uncomfortable, but complete silence. I steal side long glances at her profile, trying to read what must be going through her mind right now. 

I can only imagine. Part of my wishes I had been clear headed when she walked into that place, and realized what it was. I imagine the look on her face was priceless. Of course it is not everyday that she gets calls in the middle of the night to come drag some woman she hardly knows out of a leather dyke bar. Her features remain a mask of annoyance, that much I can't blame her for, but I can't help but feel she is in far greater turmoil over the circumstances. She pulls into a space in front of my building, then throws the gear shift into park. 

I am surprised when she turns the key off and removes it from the ignition. 

"You should let me take a look at your face, make sure nothing is broken". Her statement echoes in the confines of the previously silent car. I can tell it is not an option I can turn down. 

"Come on up then". I say, and hurry out of the car, and up the steps that lead to my new flat. She is behind me every step of the way, somehow making it clear that this was not over in her mind. I fumble with the keys, until she takes them from me. She opens the door without a hitch, and I realize I am not quite as sober as I had hoped. 

Once inside my apartment, she takes my arm, and leads me through the maze of boxes that litter the dining room, and parts of the living room. She gets me to the bathroom without to much trouble considering my condition. She sits me down on the toilet, then flips the light switch, flooding the room with harsh white light. My eyes squeeze shut against the heinous sensation. She rummages through my medicine cabinet, looking for god knows what... I only keep tooth paste and deodorant in there. 

"Your real lucky. I think the woman who did this to you could have kicked your ass thoroughly had she not claimed to be a friend of yours". She probes my injury gently. Wouldn't be the first time somebody had to put me in my place at a queer bar. The woman in question could only be Lou. Lou is the only one there that I ever thought I wouldn't want to tangle with. In my state of mind this evening, it would figure I would start something with the biggest dyke in the place. Though what it was is a complete blank at the moment. My lack of comment on the subject is not lost on her. So, she asks the big question, one I cannot avoid. "When were you going to tell me"? 

"Tell you what, exactly"? I can certainly try though. Her pressure on my face becomes a bit more intense causing me to whimper slightly, and if I didn't know better, I would think that she did that on purpose. 

"Well, you can start with why you were in a place like that". Her casual tone belies the seriousness in her eyes. 

"Come on Agent Scully, you're a smart lady". I reply, attempting to stand up. She forces me back down with a firm hand on my shoulder. My body is too drunk to resist the action. 

"We aren't done here". She continues to probe my injury, the begins to run her fingers lightly through my hair. The sensation reminds of the strange little dream I had in the car. I find myself licking my lips in reaction. The action is not lost on her. Her fingers cease their gentle inspection, and I can only assume it means she is satisfied that I don't need to go to the hospital. Of course it is more likely she realized she was turning me on. "Are you..."? She hesitates making the question official. 

"Am I what, Agent Scully"? Forcing her hand is preferable to this game of cat and mouse. I am drunk, and tried, and extremely frustrated. She needs to say what is on her mind then leave, or suffer the consequences. 

"Into women. What consequences"? She makes it clear that I must have muttered the last part aloud. I am drunk enough to encounter that phenomena. 

"Yes. I didn't mean to say that out loud". She smiles despite herself, my drunken honesty appears to amuse her. 

"Well, if your frustration, and my consequences have anything to do with one another you need to let me know". What the hell does she mean by that? 

"Is that an invitation, or an opening to let me down gently"? She takes a step back from me, suddenly aware of how close she has been standing to me, and the fact that her breasts have been directly eye level with me. I wish had been paying closer attention to it. She seems struck by my bluntness. A deep flush seizes her cheeks, and she has to visibly collect herself. It occurs to me that this may be more about her own doubts. She folds her arms against her chest, and I can see long standing shields go into place. Emotion is her weakness, it is the only thing I have ever seen her run from. "Sorry, that was terribly inappropriate under the circumstances". I give her the out she is seeking. I don't want her to avoid me altogether. 

"No... No, that deserves an answer, particularly under the circumstances. To be honest... I don't know what it is". She clutches herself tighter, and the look of 'deer in the headlights' takes over her features. I wish I had the words to help her. 

"Hey, that's... cool, and for the record, you do not frustrate me. Far from it. All I want is to be your friend Dana, on your terms. As for consequences, I am drunk, so if you stay much longer I might be subject to flirt with you". She seems slightly relieved that the worse thing I had in mind was a few bad pick up lines, at best gushing complements. She does frustrate me a little, but the rest was all true. She uncoils her self, and reaches out for my bruised cheek. She stroked it lightly. 

"I am going to get some ice for that. Do you have ice"? Well, that was an interesting segue. 

"Yeah, tons". I watch her turn and hurry out of the confines of the small guest bathroom. I take the opportunity to get out of there as well, Claustrophobia being one of my many hang-ups. 

I make my way to the darkened living room, kicking a few boxes out of my way in the process. My couch lays across the sea of hardwood flooring, scattered books, and magazines. I navigate the potential hazards with only a stubbed toe and a muttered curse. I plop down on the welcoming brown leather, and it offers me a squeaky hello. The darkness of the room sooths my overly dilated pupils. I can hear her rummaging through the kitchen, and the sounds of another body in the house makes me feel utterly alone. I realize how much I have distanced myself from the outside world, only slipping out now and then to a bar where I meet a girl that look so much like Scully it's scary. We have wild sex for a night, and then I split before she can wake up and complicate things. I am certain that she swears me off the morning after every time, but none the less, she is ready for me when I show up weeks later. Thank God she wasn't there tonight. 

"Is that you"? I glance over to the sound of her voice, and her silhouette in the kitchen doorway. She is shifting the ice pack she made from hand to hand nervously. Shit, this is exactly what I wanted to avoid. 

"No it's the boogie man". I reply dryly. 

"We shall see". She makes her way to me and sits close, then places the ice over my face. The coldness sends a shiver up my spine and I shake visibly, or maybe it's her perfume. She takes my hand in hers, and places it over the pack. "Hold that there". She says softly. I can feel the breath from her words brush against my ear gently. I have to swallow the sensation it produces with effort. 

"Thanks for everything really... and I am sorry if I seemed ungrateful for you coming to get me". I say, then scoot down the length of the couch, to give her more room to sit. 

"Are you dismissing me"? She asks, as she abruptly gets up from the couch and moves to one of the floor length windows. She stares at the street below as if something is there. 

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay... I'm fine really". I reply, but I cannot help but feel as though I have offended her. 

"Oh, but I do". She says with a certainty that makes my uncomfortable. "Who is Katherine"? My stomach clinches at the sound of my Scully look-a-like's name. I guess I don't remember her showing up at the bar either. 

"Just a girl". It is the truth, in reality she means nothing to me. Katherine is far to shallow, and slow for my taste. It was only her physical attributes that I craved. 

"You have ever been... you know... intimate with her"? She wraps her arms around herself again, protecting herself against the answer she already knows. Lying about it is not really an option. 

"Yeah". I sigh, then rub my forehead with my free hand in an effort to slow down the headache this conversation is giving me. 

"Does she know where you live"? She asks, and it begins to dawn on me why she is watching the street so adamantly. 

"I pretty sure she doesn't, unless she has followed me home". I place the ice pack on the coffee table and get up from the couch. I make my way to where she is standing, and glance down at the street below as well. 

"She followed you home". There is a car parked directly behind hers. The flash of red hair in the diver's window tells me what she says is true. 

"Fuck". My muted cruse causes her head to turn in my direction. Our eyes meet for the first time since entering my apartment. 

"Has it ever occurred to you that this woman may not be what she seems to be"? Actually no, other than being a dead ringer for the woman standing next to me, I never gave her much thought. 

"What are you getting at"? She turns to face me fully, but takes a step back, increasing the space between us. 

"I don't think it is a coincidence that she looks like me". I can't help the 'are you crazy' look that I give her. She gives a frustrated sigh. "Have you read in any the case files on beings that can make themselves look like anyone they choose"? No way, she can't be serious. 

"What you're talking about is nothing like this situation. Kath only resembles you, she is not an exact copy". At least not under the harsh lights of reality. But in the shadows, it was hard to tell the difference, unless Kath opened her mouth to speak, which I discouraged as much as possible. They sound nothing alike. She mulled this information over in her mind, trying to find some reason that this woman was somehow out to get me because of the x-files. 

"I don't like it. I can't help but think that somehow They have figured out your weakness, and They are using this woman to get to you." Wow, and I thought I was paranoid. She could be right though, and honestly it never occurred to me that anyone would go that far to get to me. I find myself sobering considerably with this bit of information. "I am not leaving here until she does". She pulls out her gun for her back holster, and clicks the safety off for emphasis. Never argue with a woman that's packing serious heat. 

"No problem". I reply, putting my hands in the air to signify my surrender. She cracks an ironic grin, and re holsters her weapon. She places her hands on my shoulders, and turns my away from her gently. She pushes me back to the couch, then sits me down. 

"I don't think you should be in the window". She states before returning to her position directly in front of it. 

"I really think you are over reacting". I say. I just don't know when to shut up. 

"Even if I am, I still don't like the idea of what might happen if I leave". The light that filters in through the window, makes the blush that creeps into her cheeks obvious, and her defensive stances takes hold again. 

"Like what"? I ask, getting more suspicious of her motives by the second. Her features become pensive, and she bits her lower lip nervously. 

"I don't want you to have sex with her". She replies, her eyes glued to the car below. Wow, that was the most direct statement I believe I have ever heard her make. I cannot help the chuckle that escapes me. 

It is less about humor, and more about slipping over the edge of insanity. This woman is trying to tell me who I can have sex with. 

"I am sorry, but that is hardly your decision to make for me". I say. This causes her to look at me. 

"Well, I am sorry, but I am very uncomfortable with the idea of you being with this woman, and knowing it is because you... really want me". Well, that I can understand, and hardly argue with. I guess that would be a reality that would make it hard for her leave. 

"I am sorry you feel that way, but I promise I won't let her come in if you leave". She moves away from the window, and over to where I am sitting. She stands in front of me, and I find myself unable to resist looking into her swirling blue eyes. I can feel her searching inside of me intently, probing my deepest thoughts for the underlying truth. 

I am blown away when she sits in my lap, her penetrating gaze never leaving me eyes. She places her hands on both sides of my face, effectively trapping me in her cerulean eyes. 

"What where you dreaming about in the car"? Her warm breath, and the hint of mint hit me fully in the face, and her gaze drops to my lips. I lick them in response. 

"I don't remember". It is a lie of course, but somehow I am still holding out that I will get out of this before too much damage is done to our budding friendship. She grinds her hips into mine, no doubt seeking a pressure there I cannot offer, though she doesn't seemed phased by this. 

"I think you do". She says softly, as she moves her head so that her lips are so close to mine that I can feel the energy emitting from them. "Tell me". She whispers, her lips brushing my lightly. 

"What are you doing"? I ask, closing my eyes against the sensations coursing through my body from having her so close. 

"Seeking the truth". She says, then captures my lips in hers. She forgoes tentative exploration in favor of out right devastation of my senses. My surprised gasp is taken as an invitation for her tongue to probe my mouth more deeply. Her kiss is like flame and water rolled into one, scorching me, and quenching me at the same time. I respond by taking her into my arms and pulling her impossibly closer. I bring a hand up to touch the spot on her neck my made her respond so delightfully in my dream. I stroke it gently, and am rewarded with her whimpering into my mouth. The vibration of it travels down my throat, and resonates in my chest deliciously. I do it again, and this time it produces a soft moan of pleasure to escape her. I take over what she has started so vigorously, check mating her tongue back into place so that mine can explore her mouth. I wrap an arm around her low, and lean her onto the couch, placing her beneath me, and making it possible to give her the pressure below she is seeking. I grind into her hips as I kiss her deeply. She wraps a leg around me, holding me into place, and erasing my doubts about weather or not this should be happening. Her hands move to the back of my head, and she presses our mouths impossibly closer, fusing them together. Our tongues dance the dance of passion, and I feel myself rapidly approaching the point of no return. I tear myself away from her mouth. 

"Dana, we have to..." She silences me with gentle nips on my lips. 

"Don't stop". She says between the nips, then pulls me into another deep kiss. We become a tangle of limbs and we attempt to make skin to skin contact as quickly as possible without losing lip contact. It becomes impossible as I try to remove the sweater she is wearing, though her bra has been discarded already, as have my blouse and bra. 

Though I know I will be searching for the buttons to my blouse for weeks to come. I toss her sweater aside when she finally sets me free of her mouth, though the freedom is short lived. She touches every inch of exposed skin that I have, while I, on the other hand, go straight for her breasts. I fondle one gently, testing its texture and the soft feel of her skin there. I graze my finger nail lightly across the nipple causing it to pucker to a stiff peak. She hisses softly as I do this. I have to taste it, to taste her. I break the intense kiss, and slide down her body for easier access. I take her nipple into my mouth, and suckle lightly on it. I am a little surprise when warm liquid sprays into my mouth, but then it occurs to me that she must be still breast feeding William. One wonder she is so sensitive there. I stop and look up at her to see an embarrassed smile tinting her kiss swollen lips. 

"If you don't want me to do that I won't". I say softly. She shakes her head no in response. That's ok though, there are other parts of her I am far more interested in tasting. I move further down her body, placing light kisses along her abdomen. I run across a scar below her rib cage that could only be from a gunshot wound. I kiss it with an open mouth, but it reminds me that she is still carrying her weapon. I suppose now would be a good time to disarm her. I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her into a sitting up position. She gives me a puzzled expression, but when I reach for her gun, understanding replaces it. "Sorry, but I have a rule about making love with armed women". She smiles again, weather it because of my wording or my rule, I cannot tell. 

"Well, I guess you have me completely disarmed now" She replies, her tone breathless, and full of desire. Not completely. I push her back down onto the couch, and pull her legs up in one smooth motion. I undo the button and zipper on her jeans, and grip the waist. I pull her pants and panties down at the same time, adding her socks and shoes to the mix when I get to her feet. I admire her, stripped and essentially defenseless, and very turned on. Her chest heaves as her breath becomes short under my inspection, and she blushes from head to toe. I sit between her spread legs, and run my hands up the inside of her thighs, stopping at the apex of her desire. I need to devour her is overwhelming, but I have to make sure that we are on the same page. 

"Are you sure about this"? Her half lidded eyes open fully at me question, and a look of 'you must be kidding' glares back at me. 

"As sure as you were the first time". God if she only knew. 

"I was scared as hell". I admit. 

"So am I, but I want it". I admire her bravery, to be honest I chickened out the first time, hiding in the bathroom until my potently lover fell asleep from boredom, then sneaked out the back door. None the less, if she is sure now, then I will be too. I move my fingers to her center, touching her there, as only another woman can know how. I gather moisture that has begun to form in her opening, then spread it over the sensitive bud that lays below her perfect pink nether lips. She is soft and wet, and touching her makes my fingers tips tingle pleasantly. I pin her eyes with mine, watching, as hers cloud over with passion. I bring my fingers to my lips, and taste her heady flavor with relish. The act does something to her, releasing some hidden fantasy from the deep recesses of her mind. I touch her intimately again, collecting more of her fluids on to my fingers, and stimulating her at the same time. I bring my fingers to her lips this time, my eyes never leaving hers. She opens her mouth, and sucks my fingers in. She drinks in her own essence, savoring her own taste. 

"Tastes good, doesn't it"? She hums a yes around my fingers, as I pull them from her. I trace a dampened path down her body lightly, and a soft moan escapes her full lips. It pleases me that she likes the way I touch her. I part the neatly trimmed, auburn pubic hairs that cover her labia, exposing the throbbing bundle of nerves beneath. I maintain the eye contact until I am face to face with her womanhood. 

"Pleasssee". She hisses softly 

"Patients". I whisper against her heated flesh. I know she is watching, waiting to see what I will do to push her over the edge into ecstasy. I taste her with my tongue, drawing tiny circles around her clitoris until she is writhing below me. I still her wild motions with a hand on her abdomen, then I suck her fully into my mouth. Part of my first name falls from her lips, it is a word she rarely uses, so hearing it in this context send a thrill though me. I suckle her more firmly, eliciting a string of muttered curses from her lips, and a shutter the seizes her whole body. She tangles her hands into my hair, and presses my head down further into her depths. I penetrate her opening with two fingers seeking the spot behind her clitoris. When I find it, she reaffirms her faith in God. I devour her inside and out pushing her further over the edge, only to show her how high she can fly. Her orgasm peaks, causing her to shake violently under my ministrations. I keep going though, sending her higher and higher, until she is begging me to stop. I ignore her pleas, knowing that her biggest fear is letting someone take her to this place. She tries to break free of my hold, but her real orgasm hits her, and her body locks into place. The climax prevents her from moving, and a look that is a cross between terror, and ecstasy takes hold of her. I have seen this before, mostly in women who have never had a multiple orgasm. I begin to lighten my pressure, and I ease my fingers out of her gently. Her body begins to relax as the stimulation decreases. When I get to the point that I am no longer touching her, she goes limp, her breathing ragged and shallow. She is stunning in the afterglow. She opens her eyes when I move away from her completely. 

"Where are you going"? She asks. 

"I'm going to give you a chance to umm... collect yourself, and I need something to drink". Like another shot of tequila. I can't believe I did what I just did. This is not good. I can only imagine what she is thinking. I grab my shirt, button less though it is, and wrap it around myself. I make my way to the kitchen, the flavor of her heavy on my taste buds. As much as I hate to, I have to make that taste go away or I will never get any sleep tonight. 

"You don't get up in the middle of sex to fix yourself a drink". Her voice startles me from behind. I spin around to find her standing too close for comfort at the moment. 

"I thought we were through". I find myself backed up against my kitchen counter. She takes a step closer, eliminating the space between us. 

"What about you"? She asks, as she unfolds my arms from around my shirt, allowing it to fall open. She runs her hands lightly up the open edges of my shirt, pressing the silky fabric against my heat skin. 

I cannot help the sigh that escapes me. "Don't you want me to... give to you"? She places an open mouth kiss between my breasts. The fact that she would want to try is more than I could ever hope for. 

"You don't have to do that" Her hands move to the fly of my jeans. She gives the button a good tug, popping it free, and unzipping my pants at the same time. 

"I want to". She whispers against my flesh. Her hand travel up my torso, under my shirt. Her nails graze my breasts, and she draws lazy circles around my painfully erect nipples. Her hands move further up until they come to my shoulders. She slips my shirt off, and it puddles at my feet on the floor. I can relate to the feeling. She glides her hands back to my breasts. She cups them, and squeezes them lightly. An inquisitive sparkle twinkles in her eyes, and she licks her lips suggestively. She captures a nipple with her full lips, and gives it a gentle tug. I groan with pleasure at the sensation. I can feel a smile touch her lips. She tests the waters, and begins to roll my nipple around her mouth with her tongue, all the while squeezing the fullness of my breast. I shudder against her, and place a hand at the back of her head. She moves to the other breast, giving it equal attention, before pulling my head down to hers, and kissing me deeply. 

Her hands move down to my waist. They pull my jeans down to my thighs, giving her greater access to my building fervor, then move back up the skin exposed there. There is no subtle teasing, only a tentative exploration of my femaleness. It feels forbidden, and delicious at the same time. As one hand explores me intimately the other holds my head so that she can maintain the kiss she started moments ago. She grows bolder as my body responds to her touch, slipping a finger deep inside of me. She pumps her hand into me the pulls it out, leaving me feeling empty. She breaks the kiss, and brings her fingers to her lips. She pulls them into her mouth, exploring my taste with flourish. She gives me what can only be described as, a nasty smile, as she pulls her fingers slowly from her mouth. "MMMM... You taste even better". She licks her lips for emphasis. She kisses a trail down the center of my body until she is on her knees before me. She pulls my pants down further. She kisses the tops of my thighs, then takes my clit fully into her mouth without warning. The wet warmth of her mouth takes me by surprise. 

"Fuck". I hiss, as the idea of what is happening hits me full force. I look down at the tangle of silken fire that is spayed across my belly. I move it out of the way so that I can see her face. See what she is doing to me. Well... the 'home court theory' works for me. I let her know that what she is doing to me feels goods, and it encourages her efforts two fold. If she keeps it up I will be coming soon. I hold the back of her head, supporting her neck so she doesn't get tired too soon. She relaxes into the gesture. I stroke her soft face gently, tracing the out line of her profile, memorizing the feel of her face buried deep into my vagina. The sight of her performing her act of selflessness sends me over the edge, and I tighten my grip on the back of her head. My body quivers, as waves of pleasure crash against the fringes of my mind. I hear an explosion go off in my head, as my orgasm seizes me fully, and I feel shattered, splintering into a million pieces by this woman's mouth. She releases me, and kisses the inside of my thigh softly. 

"That was amazing". She whispers into my leg. I reach down and pull her up to a standing position. I take her face into my hands. 

"You, are amazing". I say, then kiss her deeply. Our flavors come together in my mouth like a classic recipe, complimenting each other. I devour it, wanting to taste as much of us as I can. 

"Take me to bed Agent Reyes". She says breathlessly, as she pulls away from my probing mouth. 

"Yes Ma'am". 

Fin- 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to normaljean


End file.
